The Science of Seduction
by tennis-player
Summary: Niou and Yagyuu were paired up together for a science project. They go to Niou’s house to think up an idea, and t start their work, but this is Niou. He’s up to something, but what?


**Title:** The Science of Seduction**  
Author:** Henzie (tennis-player)**  
Rating:** M**  
Summary:** Niou and Yagyuu were paired up together for a science project. They go to Niou's house to think up an idea, and t start their work, but this is Niou. He's up to something, but what?**  
Characters:** Niou and Yagyuu**  
Notes:  
Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis in any way!

"Then I'll pair up with Yagyuu, sensei," Niou called out.

"Please raise your hand in class, Niou-kun. All right, then we have Ryuichi and Yuki, Hayato and Aoyama, Kurosaki and Ishida and Niou and Yagyuu," their teacher said. "It's your choice what you want to do to show you're understanding of first semester, but it must be complete for two weeks from now."

"Come in, Yagyuu~, let's go to my house," Niou said.

"Why?" Yagyuu deadpanned.

"To do our science project, of course," Niou said naturally.

"We have an entire month, Niou-kun," Yagyuu said.

"What? But I thought you were an honor student! Always on top of everything," he teased.

"What concepts should we cover?" Yagyuu asked.

"Hmm~ let's talk about it when we get there."

The second they arrived at Niou's house, he dragged Yagyuu to the kitchen and pulled out **every morsel** of junk food he had.

"What are planning to do with all that?" Yagyuu asked.

"Well, eat it. What else?" Niou asked back.

Yagyuu let his eyes scan the must-be fifty feet pile of junk food packed into Niou's arms, and thought it must weigh 100 kg. Carefully, without touching Niou himself, Yagyuu took half of the food in Niou's arms and carried it up to his room. Unfortunately, however, he missed the self-satisfied smirk that fought its way onto Niou's face.

"Thanks, man," Niou smiled.

"We need to figure out what to do for our science project, Niou-kun. Do you have anything in mind?" Yagyuu asked.

"Hmm, how about chemistry? Like, opposites attract or something," Niou said.

"Opposites attract isn't chemistry, Niou-kun," Yagyuu said.

"Whatever," Niou replied.

"That's a fine theory, why?" Yagyuu asked, inwardly suspicious, but outwardly neutral.

"You don't say that's fine, and then ask why," Niou pointed out.

"Answer the question, Niou-kun," he said.

"I don't have a real reason, I just thought it would be cool," Niou replied.

"Fine, but we'll need a slightly more complicated theory," Yagyuu said flatly.

"But I don't like complicated," Niou protested.

"Magnets are far too simple for a science project, so we could incorporate something like en-" he started, but was cut off when Niou said;

"Let's do real chemistry, then," Niou said, changing his mind.

"… what happened to opposites attract?" Yagyuu asked.

"Well~ you were going to say something complicated, so I changed my mind," he answered.

"Alright, then," Yagyuu said, not in the mood to fight with someone as troublesome as Niou. "What in chemistry would you like to do?"

"Hmm… what about the relations between chemicals," Niou said. "Like, how chlorine reacts to sodium with an explosion but neither react oxygen."

"Almost everything doesn't react to oxygen, Niou-kun," Yagyuu pointed out.

"Whatever you say, Ya~gyuu~," Niou drawled.

Yagyuu pulled out some paper, a pencil and their science textbook. He opened up to the table of the elements and was about to start when Niou cut in.

"I'm still hungry, Ya~gyuu~" Niou whined.

Yagyuu looked over to see that Niou had eaten EVERYTHING he brought up in the short time it took Yagyuu to pull out his supplied.

"You already ate everything?" he asked, voice not showing his amazement.

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry~" Niou continued. "Let's go to a café~!"

"I thought we were going to work on our project," Yagyuu said flatly.

"We can~ after I get some more food~" Niou whined.

"… Fine…"

Yagyuu was frustrated. You could never tell from the outside, but he was frustrated. With Niou, of course. _This _was why he never did school projects with him.

When they had arrived at the café, Niou ordered an entire black forest cherry cake, but when the food arrived, guess what he said?

"I'm stuffed, Ya~gyuu~".

"Then why did you order this cake?" Yagyuu asked.

"Because I'm stuffed, and I want Yagyuu to be stuffed, too~".

"Then why didn't you tell me?" (not that I'd eat because you told me to) he asked.

After that, they had to call the waitress order, Yagyuu had to pay for everything, and pack the cake in a box so not to waste it.

"Let's go to the park, Yagyuu~" Niou said.

"Why?" Yagyuu asked.

"Because I feel like running around," he said.

"…Fine…"

When the two had arrived at the closest park, Niou had said;

"I don't want to play, Yagyuu~. I'm too tired from practice~".

"Then why did you bring me here in the pretense to run around?" Yagyuu asked.

"Because I'm tired, and I want Yagyuu to be tired, too~" he whined.

"Why do I have to be like you?" Yagyuu asked.

"Because that way you can be cool," Niou said.

Yagyuu had a sudden urge to roll his eyes. He didn't, though, because he was a gentleman and rolling your eyes is not very gentleman like.

"I don't need to be like you, nor do I need to be cool. I don't care about those kinds of things," he said.

"But you _never_ care, Ya~gyuu~" Niou whined.

"Do not whine, Niou-kun, it makes you sound like Akaya-kun," he said.

"Eeew, like the brat? That's gross, Ya~gyuu~" he whined again.

"Let's go back," Yagyuu said.

"Where to?" Niou asked (back to his normal voice, finally).

"You house. We need to continue working on our project," he said.

"But Ya~gyuu~."

"Let's go, Niou-kun."

"Fine."

When they arrived back at Niou's place, they began to work on the writing portion of their project. Niou was focused enough, but his face looked as dead as his did (no offense, Yagyuu).

Once they were finished the written portion, Yagyuu looked over at Niou's digital clock, which read 11:32 pm.

"Niou-kun, you're parents aren't home yet?" Yagyuu asked.

"Hm? Oh, no, they aren't. Mom and Dad won't be back until 10:00 am," Niou explained.

"Hm, I see," Yagyuu said.

"Do you want to stay over, Ya~gyuu~?" Niou whined.

"_NO,"_ he said flatly.

"Why~? I'm so lonely~" he whined.

"Why have you been acting weird?" Yagyuu asked.

"I haven't been acting weird, you meanie~" Niou continued whining.

"Yes, you are," Yagyuu stated.

"Wah~ Yagyuu is so mean~" Niou whined, yet again.

"What is wrong with you?" Yagyuu asked. He was getting annoyed, but only on the inside.

"Well," Niou started, back to his regular voice. "I was thinking 'Hey, those girls at the clubs are always drawing out their speech in high pitched voices to seduce people, so if I try talking like that with Yagyuu, maybe he would get all aroused' and I thought that would be _really_ funny, so…"

"You are really an idiot. There is no way anyone can seduce me like that," Yagyuu said.

"Oh? But you are saying that it's possible for people to seduce you, right?" Niou asked.

"It's highly unlikely, but I won't deny that it is a possibility," Yagyuu replied.

"OK! Now you definitely got to stay over!" Niou declared.

"Why?" Yagyuu asked.

"Because I am going to seduce you, and it's a challenge," he added at the end, knowing Yagyuu always accepted a challenge.

"Fine, but don't be disappointed when you get no results," he said, not looking up from his textbook.

"Heh, I can't wait to see your eyes all hooded over with lust," Niou teased.

"What do you intend to do if you actually seduce me?" Yagyuu asked.

"Hmm… I wonder… maybe… I'll have my way with you," he smirked.

Yagyuu stared at him for the longest of moments. '_Have your way with me? As if!'_ he thought. "Well, I wish you luck," he said.

"I don't need luck," Niou said. "Though, I will need… other things."

Yagyuu decided against asking what "other things" are.

When the deal was done, Yagyuu had gone to his house to pack up his stuff. Pulling out his white duffle bag, he packed it with everything he would need to spend the night.

On his way back to Niou's house, Yagyuu examined their previous conversation in his head. Was Niou seriously planning on seducing him? Or, was he just playing around again? This was very much like Niou, though.

Yagyuu arrived at Niou's house knowing for a fact that the door was unlocked. He rang the doorbell anyways, though. He was a gentleman, after all.

The door opened to reveal Niou's white, rat-tail haired head.

"You could have just came in, Yagyuu," Niou said.

Yagyuu didn't reply, but walked into the house and up to Niou's room, dropping his duffle bag by the bedroom door. He then sat himself atop Niou's bad and thought, '_I am NOT giving in!'_

"Oh? Are you sulking, Yagyuu?" Niou teased.

"No," Yagyuu lied.

Niou snorted. "Whatever you say."

The next hour or two went by normally, or, as normally as anything could get with Niou. After that, however, Niou decided he was in the mood to make an irrational request.

"Wow, it's already so late. We should probably bathe, now. Want to go in together?" he asked.

Yagyuu almost spat his drink all over the carpet. Almost.

"No, thank you," he replied, the usual calm demeanor still in place.

"Aww, what's the big deal?" Niou teased. "We do it all the time in the clubroom showers."

"Just because we've done it before doesn't mean we should do it when we can," Yagyuu said.

"Oh, come on. It'll be quicker that way," Niou said.

"No, Niou-kun," Yagyuu replied.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"…"

"_Please_, Yagyuu?"

"… Fine"

Yagyuu went to grab his duffle bag. Pulling out his pajamas, which were plain black, he walked down the hall to where Niou was waiting for him.

"Come on, Ya~gyuu~. We got to go to the bath now~," Niou drawled.

Yagyuu walked into the bathroom and immediately realized Niou had planned this. The bath seemed to have been prepared a while ago, and the water was deep blue. Don't ask how Niou had done it, because Yagyuu couldn't tell. The room also smelled very sweet, like sugar and strawberries.

"You pre-planned this," Yagyuu stated. "And why does this room smell like Marui-kun?"

"Heh, it kind of does smell like him, doesn't it?" Niou laughed, and started to undress.

Hesitating for the briefest of moments, Yagyuu also started to take off his clothing.

"We should celebrate," Niou decided.

"Celebrate what?" Yagyuu asked.

"Hmm… err, something," Niou said.

Yagyuu shook his head and proceeded to take of the rest of his clothing. '_Why did I agree to this again?'_ he asked himself.

The water was war, and, despite being blue, felt normal enough.

"What are you planning, Niou-kun?" Yagyuu asked. He had known Niou long enough to know when the silver haired boy was up to something.

"I told you, didn't I? I'm trying to seduce you," he said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Now, we got to wash." He added, grabbing some soap and then reaching over to Yagyuu, but he stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Yagyuu asked, not completely comfortable with the idea of Niou touching him.

"It's part of my plan, so don't worry about it," Niou replied.

'_Don't worry about it? Yeah, like that's possible!'_ Yagyuu thought, but of course looking like a complete "gentleman" on the outside.

"No, Niou-kun," he said sternly.

"Yeah, Yagyuu, don't back down now! Oh, unless… never mind…" Niou muttered.

"…What?" Yagyuu asked.

"Well, you're afraid, aren't you? That I'll actually seduce you…" Niou said.

"No, I am not," Yagyuu said, his jaw tightening. "I am merely against the idea of someone touching me."

"Well, you don't need to get all defensive about it. I understand if you're afraid people might find out that you…" Niou started.

"You seriously think you can seduce me?" Yagyuu asked.

"Well, you wouldn't be afraid if I couldn't," Niou said.

"I am not afraid! Do whatever you want to convince yourself otherwise," Yagyuu said stubbornly.

Niou smirked inwardly. Yagyuu was so easy to manipulate.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable…" Niou lied.

"I'm fine," Yagyuu reassured.

"Alright then," Niou said, reaching for Yagyuu once more.

As he ran his hands along the taller boy, watched Yagyuu's every move very carefully. There had to be a reaction somewhere, and he was going to find it. He slowly and deliberately moved his hands along the Yagyuu's sides, and to the surprise of both, Yagyuu shivered.

"Hmm?" Niou asked rather smugly.

"What?" Yagyuu asked back.

"Did you like that?" Niou asked again.

"Of course not, I was just cold," Yagyuu said as the steam of the bath continued to rise from the tub and fill the room.

Niou raised an eyebrow. "If you're going to lie to me, at least try to do a good job of it," he said.

Yagyuu remained silent.

Niou smirked again, running his hands up and down his apparent sweet spot.

"So even people like you have these types of weak points," Niou teased.

"Shut up," Yagyuu growled, unable to control himself any longer.

"Oh? Giving up on the "Gentleman" thing, are we?" Niou continued to tease, causing the taller boy to growl again.

"Shut up, Niou!" Yagyuu snapped, blushing as Niou's hands trailed lower down his body.

"Aww, not calling me with a '-kun' anymore?"

"No," Yagyuu growled.

"Aww, too bad," he said, smirking yet again when he heard Yagyuu moaning.

"Niou…" he moaned.

Niou stopped his ministrations. "Well, we better get dressed now," Niou said, raising himself from the tub and retrieving his clothes.

Yagyuu stared at him is disbelief. '_Why did he stop?'_ he thought, then quickly added, '_N-not that I wanted him to continue…'_

They went back up to Niou's room and sat down side-by-side, on his bed.

"Is there anything you want to do, Yagyuu?" he asked.

Yes, there was something, in fact, that Yagyuu wanted to do, but he would die before he admitted it. There was no way he was letting Niou now he got him, let alone got him on the first try!

"Not really," he replied calmly.

"Then, want to go again?" Niou smirked.

"Eh?" Yagyuu asked.

"Don't think I can't tell," Niou said, leaning in closer to Yagyuu. "I know you want more, it's written all over your face."

Yagyuu turned his head slightly to glance in the mirror, and boy was Niou right. His face was flushed and his lips were parted slightly in a hungry jester.

"Heh, surprised?" he teased.

There was a pause. "Yeah, but not as much as I thought I would be…" he said.

"Hmm, that's good. Now, let's get to it, shall we?" Niou asked, not waiting for the answer as he pushed Yagyuu down underneath him.

"Niou…" he groaned, "Please."

Niou pushed his body down on Yagyuu's, grinding their hips together and causing Yagyuu to moan. He moved his lips over the older boy's, letting his tongue trail along the never smiling lips and slipping inside. The two tongues battled for dominance, swirling and rubbing together.

Niou then pulled back, his fingers trailing down Yagyuu's shirt, undoing the buttons in the process, and then swiftly pulling down the pants.

"Hmm…eager, aren't we?" Niou teased, looking at Yagyuu's stiff erection.

Yagyuu didn't reply, but bucked his hips into Niou's hands, which were a breath away from his length.

"Impatient, too, what happened to our gentleman?" Niou continued.

"Niou, please…" Yagyuu groaned.

"Please what?" Niou asked smugly.

"Don't push it," Yagyuu hissed.

Smiling, Niou let his arms slip around Yagyuu and pulled him closer.

"Then, let's get right to it," he smirked, and inserted three of his fingers into his mouth. Once he had them completely soaked, he let them slide underneath Yagyuu and slipped one into his entrance.

Yagyuu hissed as Niou inserted a second finger and scissored them apart. It felt odd having things in places that weren't meant to have things in them (get your mind out of the gutter! "Things" is not _supposed_ to sound dirty there, it just does!).

"Niou…" Yagyuu groaned.

"Yeah, I'm getting there," Niou replied, slipping in his third finger before finally replacing the fingers with his member.

Niou didn't have to wait very long to continue, for Yagyuu wasn't afraid of the pain. They had a frenzied pace from the start, and Niou quickly found Yagyuu's prostate at the different angles he was keen to try. He slammed into Yagyuu repeatedly, causing them both to cry out in ecstasy (Shiraishi XD).

Yagyuu found his release first, splattering cum all over the trickster mere seconds before aforementioned silver-haired partner released, as well, filling Yagyuu to the brim. They collapsed in a sweaty and exhausted heap upon Niou's bed, as Yagyuu slowly drifted off to sleep, think;

'_Damn, he really got me…'_


End file.
